Don't Say Goodebye
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Pam's thoughts and feelings about Winchester men, a Singer and and an oc of mine..


_Okay this story is in Pam's pov.. hope you like it as much as I do so read and enjoy oh and please review._

_I own nothing except Ryce and her boy and what you do not recognize.. and there some possible spoilers just to let you know…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first time Pamela met Bobby Singer and shook his hand was like a shock.

A wave of electricity went through and showed her this man past, and it was amazing.

He had done grand things, been a legendary man in the past, he would go on to do great things if the spirits were right.

She was sure they were they weren't often wrong. He had an old soul this one. He had been around for a long time and seen many things.

All in all Robert Singer was some one she wanted in her life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Pam met Rycelynn Charleston, it was on a hunt.

One of the other hunters called her in to get a psychic's feel.

She walked over to the girl who was about her age. Both of them the youngest people there.

They had talked for a bit finding out that they were only a couple years apart.

Ryce had a little boy but wouldn't share who the father was. She was keeping that secret closely guarded.

When she and Ryce touch hands it was just as electrifying as when she had met the girls Uncle.

At a young age, Rycelynn had seen things and done things no child should ever have to do.

She sent her first demon back to hell when she was eight. Killed her first wendigo at ten and so on.

By the time, the girl was fifteen she was very efficient at killing the things that go bump in the night.

Pam also saw the bright moments that filled this girl with hope.

Saw her share her first kiss; fall in love with a boy who had dirty blond hair and bright green eyes so full of fire it made her shiver.

She saw Ryce as a frizzy haired pissed off and confused pre-teen. She saw her become a mother before she had even finished high school.

The love that surrounded the image of her boy was almost blinding.

When the hunt was over, they had promised to keep in touch.

Every now and then Pam's home was filled with laughter and happiness so great it makes her smile when their gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first time she met Dean Winchester was well amazing.

His past flashed before her eyes as she shook his hand.

Dean had so much pain in his life it was almost overwhelming.

She could both see and feel the love he had for his brother, father and son.

Could see ho much he cared for Bobby and Ryce. She saw the bright spots in his life that circled the people he called family.

The death of his mother haunted him in more ways than anyone could ever understand. He saw more than he remembered.

Overall, he was a happy man until he went to hell. He remembered more than he was telling anyone.

They all knew he was lying about his time down there, but he lied to protect them.

Pam understood even if Sam did not. Dean had a blinding need to protect those that he loved.

Been that way since he was a boy of four, when he had been put in charge of the littlest Winchester.

Pam could see the burden that weighed heavily on his shoulders. She could also see that he wouldn't change a thing.

Unless it would be that, his mother could have lived. The spirits when she asked had told her that there was a destiny a path one has to walk.

And as sad as it is this was his path. He was meant to raise his brother and give him the love that would eventually save Samuel Winchester.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first time she met Sam was when he was with his brother, Bobby and Ryce.

After witnessing Dean's past, she really wanted to get a glimpse of the taller but younger Winchester.

She could feel the love he had for his brother sees it surround him like a blanket.

That blanket had begun to wear down get holes in it. Allowing the darkness that seemed to swim around him seep in, it was almost terrifying.

Pam could see the goodness that was Sam stand out trying to free himself from it. There were things that Sam did not understand in life.

No matter how much he tried.

He did not understand why they lived the life they did, did not understand the blinding need for revenge the way his father and brother did.

The way Ryce and Bobby did.

That was until his lovely girlfriend died the same way his mother did.

Until his brother went to hell. Now revenge consumed his already darkening soul.

Pam could see that once upon a time Sam's soul had been lovely and bright but hate and revenge had darkened it.

She could see the way the demon blood in his veins darkened his thoughts making the world look bleak.

She wished she could just tell him that things did not have to be so hard that life could be wonderful if he would just let it.

She saw the young woman that was in his life now. Saw how this young woman made him smile in ways he had not in so long.

She had long blond hair sad chocolate eyes and a quick smile. Something Sam so desperately needed. She just wanted to shake him and tell him to hold onto that.

She knew that he would not listen. He wasn't listening to his brother the man he thought of like a father or the woman he thought of as a sister. Why should he listen to her?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The spirits may know many things, but they are not all knowing.

They know the past and present much better they know the future.

The past is unchangeable the future changes all the time.

One wrong move or right choice can change the future for better or for worse.

She takes a peak into each of their futures and see's bad things coming their way.

More demons than they had ever had to face will be coming at them from all sides.

And, something new something she has never seen before.

It scares her a little but when she asks the spirits, they have no answers for her.

She see's death and pain but she cannot tell whose.

There is something that blocks her from seeing too much of these four people.

Something doesn't wanting her knowing and warning them.

She draws a blank when she tries to find out who pulled Dean from hell.

The spirits know as much as they do and if they know more their not inclined to tell her.

They do tell her that many sacrifices will have to be made. Now whether that is human or personal they know not.

This makes her feel kinda pissy. Spirits when asked will tell you many things or nothing at all. She has learned that there are spirits surrounding us at all times.

When the Winchester brothers, Ryce, and Bobby are in her home, she looks past them to see the sprits that are near them.

Ryce has her mom and Dad, Bobby has his wife, Dean and Sam have their mom and dad and their grandparents.

She learns quite a bit from those Campbell's.

They tell her many stories of their beautiful daughter.

And, of the grandsons, they never got to meet. She can feel their pride and their sorrow.

There's a lot of that coming from those spirits.

They each have sent their children down a path that none of them really wanted them to go down.

Now all they could do was sit back and watch them destroy themselves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She is sightless now had her eyes burned out by a fucking angel.

She's in the middle of their war. Not a place she wants to be.

Dragged in by those Winchester's and Singer. She doesn't blame them not really.

How could they have known that an angel pulled Dean from hell?

She does blame those heavenly warriors. A little warning would have been nice.

Pamela Barnes does not scare easily so someone saying hey turn back I am an angel and can burn your eyes out would have been nice.

As much as she says that, she will stay away from them that she will not help them anymore one phone call from Dean has her going to their side again.

Ryce smile slow and sweet and says _it's okay it hard to say no to them especially Dean. _

She has to agree with the girl. It was hard to say no to them no matter how hard she wanted to.

When Dean picks her up and drives her to Bobby's house he tells her of the lost girl. Not able to understand why angels and demons want her.

Angels wanted her dead and the demons wanted her for whatever reason they had.

So of course, she would help. Maybe it would give her a chance to get back at those winged dicks.

A couple hours later and she's high tailing it out of there.

One angel was bad enough but now she was faced with one. Even if she were not a full angel, yet she would have to be to free herself from the mess she had made.

It was more than enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Last time it was the last time she would ever help those three.

It was a promise she made to herself.

Problem was she did not know how true those words would be.

They had called her in on a reaper problem.

They needed to cross over to find out what was going and to help the missing reapers.

So she did astral projection it's called. She whispered the words that would release them.

The rest would be up to them and she prayed they made it back okay.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It turns out that just because you cant die doesn't mean you cannot feel pain.

As she looks at the gaping hole in her stomach, she knows she will die when the reaper returns.

Sam's the first back she says the words that will return him to his body.

He yells her name see her sitting on the bed.

Says the words that would return Ryce and Dean to their bodies she begins to bleed.

She tells Sam to make her a drink call's him sparky and grumpy to make him smile.

Ryce and she share a silent conversation with a touch of a hand. Ryce knows she's dying even if Sam doesn't.

Miracles don't happen that often and she knows it's her time. She tells Sam he had better rethink his path.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions they say. She doesn't say goodbye doesn't really believe in them.

She knows deep down she will see them again.

The spirits tell her as much and their rarely wrong if ever.


End file.
